deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon)
Lloyd is one of the main villains of the video game, The Legend of Dragoon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sephiroth VS Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon) (by The Ancient One, Complete) History Also known as the Man in the Hood, Lloyd was the primary antagonist throughout most of The Legend of Dragoon game itself. He is in fact the last wingly to carry a dark name but not the last of his kind. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 53 * Species: Wingly * Place of Birth: Unknown (one of the few surviving Winglines that didn't come from The Forest of Wingline). * Profession: Swordsman * Other Names: The Man in Hood and Man in Black. Equipment * Dragon Buster: Without a doubt the most powerful sword in the entire Legend of Dragoon series. When Lloyd brings out the Dragon Buster, a glowing mass appears around the hand and several tentacles come out of Lloyd's wrist which forms the Dragon Buster itself. The Dragon Blade is also capable of being adjustable in length due to it's ethereal nature. ** Main attack: Lloyd's typical attack with the Dragon Buster. ** Phantom Charge: Lloyd can perform a six attack combo while wielding the Dragon Buster. ** Final Strike: Lloyd can perform this brutal three hit combo attack as a finisher if given the chance. * The Great Wingly Armor: When Lloyd wears this armor for any reason, it greatly improves his defense and will perform the following as seen below. ** Multi-Strikes: Lloyd can attack his chosen opponent up to five times with a series of deadly slashes. ** Dragon Impale: Lloyd can use this attack to deal a heavy amount of damage to dragons in addition to dragon-like opponents, this attack is also capable of instant-killing opponents in Dragoon form as seen in The Legend of Dragoon or a rather similar form if given the chance. ** Wingly Magic: Lloyd is capable of performing Wingly Magic and as a result can deal damage to even a single group if they are close together. ** Wingly Purification: Lloyd creates a platform with a large black dome that traps the party as Lloyd explodes with golden energy. ** Energy Barrage: Lloyd creates and surrounds himself with a gigantic spherical barrier and fills it with energy, he then hurls a barrage of little balls at a single opponent of choice then hurls the gigantic spherical barrier at his chosen target. Gallery The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd.png|Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man.png|Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man close-up.png|Lloyd as he appears as the hooded man close-up The Legend of Dragoon - Lloyd by Mortica on DeviantArt.png|Lloyd by Mortica on DeviantArt Trivia * Lloyd among with the rest of The Legend of Dragoon characters first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being 1999 since The Legend of Dragoon was first released in Japan that year. * Lloyd bears strikingly simulates to Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:The Legend of Dragoon Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Male Category:Flight Users Category:Redeemed Villains